Soybeans don't contain plasmin. Generally, natto is produced by inoculating Bacillus natto or Bacillus subtilis into braised soybeans and then fermenting the soybeans. A kinase, which names as nattokinase, exists in viscousness distributed on surface of produced natto. Nattokinase acts as a fibrinolytic enzyme of thrombus; therefore, nattokinase is very useful in prevention and curing of brain stroke and myocardial infarction, as well as Alzheimer's disease caused by infarction in small vein.
Plasmin is the only fibrinolytic enzyme contained in human body. Usually, blood contains a plasmin precursor called plasminogen. Fibrinolytic enzyme is a plasminogen activator that can activate plasminogen and thereby producing plasmin. Nattokinase has similar properties of fibrinolytic enzyme; therefore, nattokinase is capable of dissolving fibrin in blood serum. Furthermore, nattokinase reacts with pro-urokinase together with a pro-urokinase activator thereby obtaining urokinase. Urokinase reacts with plasminogen and fibrinolytic enzyme is obtained. The obtained fibrinolytic enzyme further dissolves thrombus and produces thrombus degradation products. In summary, nattokinase can decreases thrombus by increasing amount of fibrinolytic enzyme.
Except in fermented soybean, nattokinase is also found in bacillus, actinomyces, epiphyte and alga. However, there isn't any prior art discloses that nattokinase can be produced from bacteria doesn't belong to pseudomonas sp. and bacillus sp.
Shrimp and crab shell powder (SCSP) contains mass amount of protein and chitin, if SCSP can be fermented with a microorganism to produce valuable bioactive substance, pollution to the environment can be reduced and value in use of SCSP can be improved.